


Sky Pirate Valley

by WriterFromTheVoid



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Angst, Gen, Mind Control, Rebellion, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 23:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterFromTheVoid/pseuds/WriterFromTheVoid
Summary: After the valley gets taken over by the sky pirates, Mao Mao tries to take it back with his rebellion.





	Sky Pirate Valley

It didn’t seem real. It didn’t seem real at all. They’re had failed their mission. They had failed the valley. They was The Sheriff’s Department. Their jobs? To protect the valley from monsters and their enemies, The Sky Pirates.

However, the heroes had failed. The valley had been taken over by the sky pirates and there was nothing Mao Mao, The leader of the Sheriff’s Department could do. He couldn't imagine what would happen if his dad saw him now. Like this.

He would be unimpressed. He would be upset that the son he forgot about hasn't been keeping the only thing he had safe. Mao Mao would never be a legendary hero now.

Ever since the Sky Pirates took over, they tricked the magic technician, Camille into mind-controlling the valley with magic. Most of the sweety pies ran away or joined Mao Mao’s rebellion. To take back the valley. However, some were still mind-controlled and had to follow what the sky pirates told them to.

The rebellion Mao Mao had made was to take the valley back. Both his deputies and friends, Badgerclops and Adorabat had joined along with some of the sweetypies Honey, Ol’Blue, Scoops. King Snugglemagne, the former king of the valley had joined. The Sky Pirates planned to mind control him as well but he was saved by Mao Mao in time.

The rebellion was in the destroyed HQ(or at least what was thought to be destroyed). HQ had been left untouched for the most part. The Sky Pirates thought about destroying but when they took over Pure Heart they thought it was no point if they had probably driven The Sheriff’s Department away.

The rebellion all worked together to bring back their home. Mao Mao, Badgerclops, Adorabat would fight while Honey used her magic. Ol’Blue was there to help Mao Mao. Scoops there to get the news even in an Apocalypse like a valley. King Snugglemagne also helped fight.

It was a beautiful evening about to turn to a gloomy rainy night. Adorabat and Honey had gone out earlier and hadn't come back yet leaving Mao Mao worried. It would be risky to go out there especially when it was turning night but he had to find them. The cat was about to walk out of HQ when Honey and Adorabat walked in. Covered in dirt and mud.

”Where have y'all been?” Mao Mao said. He had a stern voice. He looked angry. Upset even. 

”....” Honey stayed silence. She had an ashamed look. 

”We went to the valley!” Adorabat cheered. Mao Mao didn't look happy at all making Adorabat lose her cheery voice. Mao Mao wasn't usually this mad. They must have really messed up.

”Are y'all crazy?! You could have gotten hurt! Or captured! Or hurt AND captured!” the cat was naming all the possibilities. After all the sky pirates had gotten more powerful ever since they took over the valley they had gotten much more powerful. Especially now that they had a mage on their side.

”Mao Mao, I know you're mad. But we overheard them talking. About how they took over the valley and stuff. But the said something important.”

”They know that we're still here.”


End file.
